1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used to protect windows and glass doors from storm damage and vandalism, specifically to a reusable security system and method for protecting glass in windows and doors that contemplates the use of at least two panels made of rigid shatter-resistant material which are hinged together and attach to the glass through the use of suction cups. Spacers made of impact-absorbing material are attached to the rear surface of each panel, the surface facing the protected glass, centrally between adjacent suction cups. In the several different embodiments considered a part of this invention, three different types of suction cups are used in varying combinations, to secure the hinged panels to the protected glass however, at least one locking-pin suction cup is generally provided to attach the bottom panel to the protected glass so as to lessen the likelihood of unauthorized removal. The present invention does not require any tools for installation, does not permanently alter the window or door frame of the glass it protects, nor does it damage or permanently alter any part of the building surrounding the frame. Although not limited thereto, applications are particularly suited for the protection of ground floor display windows in commercial buildings as well as glass doors to include sliding glass doors, from hazards such as storm debris, vandalism, and unauthorized entry.
2. Description of Prior Art
Display windows in commercial buildings are common targets of vandalism, particularly at night. Also, since they generally contain large panes of glass without central reinforcement, they are particularly vulnerable to damage from airborne debris generated by strong storms such as hurricanes, typhoons, and tornadoes, as well as breakage caused as a result of unauthorized entry. Every time glass in a commercial building is broken for any reason, the expense and inconvenience of repair adversely affects business. Automated window protection systems that are simply and rapidly activated at the beginning and end of every business day would be one solution for protecting commercial display windows from all of the above-mentioned hazards. The disadvantage is that these systems are generally beyond the budget of many small businesses. Less complex permanently installed glass protection systems which have manual control instead of automatic operation might also be used by some businesses to protect glass windows and doors, however such systems take more time to operate than automatic systems, they can also be expensive and require professional maintenance, and they permanently alter the building to which they are attached which may not be permitted by a lease. Static metal bars and grates can also be permanently installed over display windows as a deterrent to unauthorized entry, and alarm systems can be installed Us for the same purpose. However, both are expensive to install and neither is a complete solution against the breakage of glass caused by vandalism and storm debris. A further disadvantage to metal bars is that they can create a negative impact on customers. The present invention provides an alternative security option that is less expensive than the above-mentioned protective measures against breakage of glass in windows and doors, and it can be used to protect glass against vandalism, storms, as well as unauthorized entry. It is also reusable, easily transportable, compactly stored, usually installed by no more than two people, installed without tools, it does not permanently alter the glass frame or adjacent building surfaces, and it has a security feature that minimizes unauthorized removal.
Since use of the present invention is lower in cost than the other security options mentioned above, it might also be advantageous for business owners who might otherwise simply rely on plywood or adhesive tape as a temporary measure to protect window or door glass during hurricanes and other storms having potentially damaging winds. Tape only minimally protects against glass breakage, mainly minimizing glass dispersion after breakage. Conversely, plywood will provide a higher level of protection against glass breakage, however it has many disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention. Plywood is bulky and heavy to use, and it is not as compactly stored between uses. Further, plywood is often discarded after each temporary storm protection use, and even if it is needed only once per year, the repetitive purchase cost of plywood can be greater than a one time purchase of the present invention since one must also consider the time it takes for someone to purchase the plywood, load and unload it, transport it to the installation site, measure it, cut it, align it, and securely nail each piece into position. Also, unless plywood and tape are timely purchased, a business owner not stocking it risks the last minute unavailability due to storm induced shortages. Further, plywood must be skillfully nailed or it can come loose during a storm. Each piece of loosened plywood could then become a wind-borne projectile causing damage to others. In addition, plywood is not secure against intruders as it can be removed from the outside of the building by anyone using a prying type of tool. Since the present invention can be made from transparent and translucent materials, it can be installed at the beginning of a tornado, hurricane, or other storm season and left in place for the duration of the storm season, whereas plywood left in place for extended periods of time would be unsightly and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the building, and it would block all light entry through the glass it was installed to protect. Plywood installation also causes permanent alteration to the frame of the protected glass or the building surface immediately adjacent to the frame, and if plywood is repeatedly installed, the frame or portion of the building to which it has been attached will ultimately will require repair.
While suction cups have been used to attach many things to window glass, including sunshields, vehicle-mounted message displays, camera mounts, decorative ornaments, ski racks, bird nesting apparatus, bird feeders, anti-glare screens, thermometers, and the like, it is not known to have a protective security system for reducing glass breakage due to storm damage, vandalism, and unauthorized entry that attaches to the glass in windows and doors through the use of suction cups. The invention believed to be the closest in concept to the present invention is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,587 to Nesbitt (1985). The Nesbitt invention comprises a heat insulator for windows having a pair of flexible plastic layers with partitions therebetween for forming air pockets. The flexible material used in the Nesbitt invention is pervious to light and it has rows of grooves alternating with rows of suction cups to provide mounting suction means to a pane of glass. The present invention can be distinguished from the Nesbitt invention since the present invention has hinged rigid panels; long-cord, short-cord, and locking-pin suction cups; impact-absorbing spacers centrally positioned between adjacent suction cups; flexible tube housings for guiding movement of the suction cup cords; and hand-gripping indentations on the outside surface of the panels, none of which is taught by the Nesbitt disclosure.